Blood Samples
by Behind The Hood
Summary: After years of begging and pleading Shinra finally convinces Izaya and Shizuo to give him some blood samples. He creates some...interesting experiments. Established relationship. Alternates.


_A/N This isn't totally fluffy, but it's not completely dark themed either…let's see how this turns out, shall we? Hope you enjoy!_

Shizuo and Izaya were both grumbling while Shinra drew blood from each of them. After talking it over for the past ten years, Shinra finally convinced the couple. They weren't exactly happy about the arrangement, but they agreed anyhow, _after_ forcing Shinra to promise not to do anything he would regret later.

"And what exactly were you planning to do with our blood all this time Shinra?" Izaya asked as he rubbed his arm then grabbed Shizuo's hand.

The good doctor was fiddling with his equipment happily before turning to the curious couple. "Hmm? Oh, just some small experiments, nothing to worry about or anything." He waved off the question.

Shizuo and Izaya shared a look, instantly regretting ever agreeing to the madman's wishes, but knowing it was too late to change the past, slowly left the apartment, heading back to their own to worry over what they just did.

—Page Break—

"Hello?" Shizuo sleepily answered his phone a mere six months later, with Izaya at his side, hugging his waist and resting his face in the crook of his lover's neck, listening in on the phone conversation.

"I finally finished my experiments!"

The couple was considerably more awake now. "S-Shinra? You've been playing with our blood for the past six months? _That's_ why no one has seen or heard from you other than Celty?" Shizuo asked as he sat up more, Izaya listening anxiously and moving with Shizuo to a sitting position.

"Yes, and they're finally done! Get your asses over here! You have to see this!" Shinra sounded absolutely delirious to the couple, and knowing him, he probably was. Before Shizuo could say a word, Izaya snatched the phone from his grasp and held it to his own ear.

"Shinra, I'm going to say this once, and _only_ once. It's _two_ in the morning, Shizu-chan and I need our sleep, and considering you sound crazier than usual, I'm assuming you do too, so we will come by around lunch tomorrow. Now, go to sleep!" and with that being said, Izaya hung up and pulled Shizuo back down to the bed with him, nuzzling into the blonde's side.

—Page Break—

By noon the next day, Shizuo and Izaya were sitting in Shinra and Celty's apartment on the couch, dressed extremely casually, having been rushed from sleeping in. Izaya merely stayed in his pajamas, grey hoodie and black basketball shorts, while Shizuo dressed up a bit more, having wore his usual bartender pants and pressed button up shirt and vest, though the shirt was untucked and the vest unbuttoned, bowtie somewhere in their bedroom, long since forgotten.

Izaya's head was lying on Shizuo's lap; he was too tired to stay awake. All night he had been having the same nightmare over and over again, so he gave up on sleeping. Shizuo carried Izaya on his back as they walked over, Izaya fell asleep on the way and Shizuo didn't have it in him to wake Izaya up when he was finally getting some much needed sleep.

Shizuo was gently running his fingers through Izaya's hair when Shinra burst into the room followed by five tall and five short figures, all with large sheets covering their forms. He sighed, guessing he had to wake Izaya up now.

"Flea, wake up." He started to bounce his legs gently to stir Izaya from his slumber. When he was awoken he slurred unintelligibly, as he always does when he first wakes up, causing Shizuo to smile and hoist the smaller, still half asleep man onto his lap.

"Shizu-chan?" he asked softly, fisting one of his hands and rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. Shizuo smiled wider and kissed his boyfriend's neck. There was a childish giggling coming from one of the shorter sheets that made the lovers freeze.

"Shinra?" both men asked cautiously.

"So, as you two are aware, I finally got some blood samples from you each, and you also know I was doing some experiments with said blood samples." Shinra explained. They nodded.

"And you also remember that I'll kick your ass to within an inch of your life if this is going to—"

Shinra popped Shizuo on the head with a rolled up newspaper, shocking the man into stunned silence. "I've been waiting to have this speech for the past six months. Don't steal my thunder!" Shizuo nodded; still stunned at being disciplined in a way you would a dog.

"Anyway, without further a due, I would like to introduce you to Tsugaru!" Shinra said happily as he pulled the sheet away from the first figure in the line. There stood an exact replica of Shizuo, only wearing a blue and white kimono and sandals and with blue eyes rather than golden. Tsugaru bowed and smiled gently at the couple.

The lovers weren't sure what to do, so they merely stared.

"Tsugaru was the first clone I made, and I'm sad to admit, I wasn't fully prepared for all the functions that come with cloning and well…Tsugaru isn't able to speak, but everything else is perfect. After studying all of them for the past two months I've discovered that each takes on one of your characteristics. Tsugaru is Shizuo's calm side. No anger in him what so ever. He is perfectly peaceful." Tsugaru smiled again then put a long pipe to his lips that Izaya and Shizuo had failed to notice earlier and smoked from it.

Shinra smiled and moved to the next figure, a shorter one, and removed the sheet, revealing a replica of Izaya, but dressed like Tsugaru only in pink and white, and instead of blue eyes, he had pale pink eyes and a modest blush on his face. "This is Sakuraya. He can talk but is generally quiet anyway." Sakuraya bowed. "He's um…Izaya, don't take offense to this, but he is your gentle, more feminine side. He's very sweet, polite, has manners, etc."

Shizuo and Izaya nodded but made no comments. They were slowly coming out of their shock at finding out Shinra cloned them.

"Next, we have Delic," he removed another sheet from a tall figure. This one was smirking, wearing white and pink as well, but he was wearing a suit and funky looking headphone. He walked up to the couple, got onto one knee, took Izaya's hand and placed a small kiss on it, keeping eye contact with him the whole while, ignoring the infuriated Shizuo behind him.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Delic purred.

Shinra got a glint in his eyes. "Delic is Shizuo's playboy side, though, you could also say he is Shizuo's violent side, he just puts all his violence into a form of lust. Delic here is such a flirt," Shinra sighed, "But he really only has eyes for one…" he trailed off, not revealing too much for the time being.

"Does that mean Delic has Shizu-chan's monster strength?" Izaya asked, ripping his hand from Delic's grasp, causing said man to chuckle and walk back into line with the others.

"All the Shizuo clones have his strength. Moving on!" Shinra said happily. "Now, for our first pairing!" Just as Shinra was about to pull away the sheet from a short, giggling figure, Shizuo interrupted.

"I thought those two were the first pairing?" Shizuo asked, pointing to Tsugaru and Sakuraya.

"No, they are the first set, they're all in a Shizaya set, but some paired up differently." Shinra shrugged.

"Shizaya?" the couple asked.

"Shizuo and Izaya: Shizaya. It's your couple name!" Shinra said happily and pulled the sheet off of the next Izaya clone before he could be interrupted again. An Izaya with innocent pink eyes, matching Delic's in color, wearing a white with pink trim button up jacket and white skinny jeans with pink headphone in his ears, bounced onto the toes of his white and pink shoes and waved wildly at the couple.

"Hi~!" he smiled brightly.

"This is Psyche. He is Izaya's childish side. He's actually really adorable. He's playful, innocent, though not too innocent, seeing as he's a bit of a tease with Tsugaru and has a mischievous side…Izaya were ever like this as a kid? Just totally happy?" Shinra asked thoughtfully as he watched Psyche sing and walk over to Tsugaru, literally jumping into his arms. Tsugaru smiled and kissed Psyche on the forehead, causing Psyche to giggle.

"For the first five years," Izaya said nothing more and Shinra got a darker look in his eyes, but made no comment.

"Moving on to our next pairing and set we have…" Shinra pulled the sheets away from both the Shizuo and Izaya clone this time, "Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi or Tsuki and Roppi for short."

This couple looked the most like the original Shizuo and Izaya in terms of clothing, though Tsuki was wearing a long white scarf that covered half of his blushing face and Roppi's jacket had red trim rather than off white. They're eyes were red. Pure red. Not brownish red like Izaya's, just red.

"Let's start with Tsuki, shall we?" Tsuki blushed more and started to nervously fidget with the end of his scarf. Roppi shyly took one of Tsuki's hands, causing both to blush and look away from one another. "Tsuki is Shizuo's insecure side." Behind Izaya, Shizuo was blushing furiously. "He's very shy, lost about certain situations, clumsy and is scared of his strength." Shizuo and Tsuki were both a brilliant shade of red. Tsugaru and Delic both laughed lightly at the blushing Tsuki.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Delic asked Tsugaru as he hugged Tsuki from behind. Tsugaru nodded.

"D-don't touch my T-Tsuki-chan!" Roppi glared at Delic.

"But, Roppi, he's _our_ little brother," Delic purred and licked the shell of Tsuki's ear. Tsuki blushed more, if possible, and struggled from Delic's grip. Delic let him go and yawned. "I need a smoke." He muttered and walked to the balcony, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter on his way.

"They all smoke?" Shizuo asked.

"Tsuki is the only one that doesn't." Shinra smiled, though it quickly disappeared. "Now Roppi." Shinra locked eyes with Izaya for a moment before looking back at Roppi. "Roppi is Izaya's depressed side. R-Roppi is extremely suicidal a-and self…harms, and he hates all humans…" Shinra trailed off before looking at Roppi and Tsuki's entwined hands. "Except for Tsuki of course, Tsuki is the only thing keeping Roppi alive…" Shinra whispered, his eyes slowly moving back to Izaya's flushed face staring hard at the floor.

Shizuo looked at his lover's face and saw how uncomfortable he was, so he pulled Izaya closer and kissed his neck. Shizuo's hands slipped under Izaya's pullover and held him close, soothing the man above him.

Izaya smiled a little at the gesture. "Izaya…" Shinra tried but couldn't put into words what he wanted to ask.

"That's another story for another time Shinra…"

Shinra nodded, watching as the poor, cloned couple sat on the floor beside each other, holding hands and blushing, not talking but enjoying each other's company nonetheless. He let out a sigh, worried for his friend. He had known of Shizuo's insecurities. Shizuo hated his strength and was always worried he'd hurt someone he cared about, but Izaya could handle anything Shizuo threw at him, literally, so with Izaya's help, Shizuo grew to overcome his fear of his strength, but Shinra had never known Izaya was depressed, he had always known Izaya as a bat shit crazy yet lovable guy with a god-complex and overly inflated ego who loved all humans. But when he had made Roppi and saw how truly miserable the poor guy was, he realized that Izaya had obviously suffered in silence, always hiding his true pain. It made Shinra feel like a shitty friend for never noticing something was wrong…

"Who's next Shinra?" Shizuo asked, still holding Izaya close to him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, our next pairing," he removed a sheet from a tall figure, revealing a Shizuo in a butler uniform rather than a bartending outfit, with gray eyes and glasses. "Shitsuo."

"Shi-chan," Sakuraya sighed the name lovingly, his blush deepening. Shitsuo smiled and gracefully walked to the pink eyed, blushing man. Shitsuo took Sakuraya's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"My love," Shitsuo smiled.

"Shitsuo is Shizuo's loyal side, though it's not Sakuraya he's supposed to be loyal to—"

"Damn right! That unloyal servant! I should have you beheaded!" Shouted a small figure, throwing a sheet from his form and revealing a princely looking Izaya with golden eyes, crown, and a furious expression. "You no good—!"

"Chibiya!" Delic ran back into the room, engulfing the smaller man into a hug.

"Ah! Peasant, get your filthy hands off me!"

"Delic, please release Hibiya," Shinra chided the playboy who begrudgingly released the prince.

Hibiya fixed his crown and stomped his foot on the ground at Delic who smirked down at him. "Filthy commoner," Hibiya sneered.

"Love you, too, Chibiya," Delic smiled.

"Hibiya is Izaya's…well, how do I put it, um…Hibiya represents Izaya's god-complex, pretty much. How he sees himself over everyone else."

"That's because I'm better than everyone else!" Hibiya stomped his foot once more.

"Delic and Hibiya are a pairing, if it wasn't obvious," Shinra added in for Izaya and Shizuo who merely nodded, enjoying watching the two bicker. But could you blame them? It was rather entertaining.

"Alright, the last couple, let's see them," Izaya said, getting a bit excited. Shizuo chuckled behind him, placing yet another kisses on his boyfriend's neck.

"Alright but…so we're clear, this couple wasn't supposed to exist, the Izaya was an accident and the Shizuo was the only way to stop him before he started reeking havoc..."

Izaya and Shizuo shared a worried glance while all the other clones slowly backed away. Shinra removed the sheets from the last couple to show a Shizuo with green glasses covering green eyes wearing green headphones and green tie and two guns readily pointing them at an Izaya with deadly red eyes, improperly tied red tie and red headphones. The Izaya had tape over his mouth and his hands handcuffed in front of him.

"Shizuo, Izaya, meet Virus-138," he gesture to the Izaya, "And Psychedelic-420." He gesture to the Shizuo. "They're a pairing, though you wouldn't know it with how they act. Vi-138 is, well, to put it simply, he is all of Izaya's insanity put into a single being without any form of restraint or morality or remorse, just…he is lacking any care for anything other than to get what he wants when he wants it, by any means necessary. Psy-420 is his anti-virus. While Vi-138 cares about Psy-420, he can't help but be bad. And while Psy-420 cares about Vi-138, he will stop at nothing, short of killing him, to keep him from harming others."

Izaya looked deep into both of their eyes, seeing how sad Psy-420 eyes were that he had to point his guns at Vi-138 and how sorry Vi-138 looked for being completely mental.

"Is there any way to change them? To help them?" Izaya asked, removing himself from Shizuo's lap and moving to stand in front of Vi-138's form, slowly pealing the tape off.

"H-hey, don't touch him!" Psy-420 warned placing one of his gun's to Vi-138's temple in case he tried anything.

Once the tape was off, Vi-138 smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth behind lips oh so similar to Izaya's own, and when he spoke, he spoke slow and menacingly, a haunting version of Izaya's own voice. "Hey, thanks, that tape _was_ rather uncomfortable. But anyhow, do you really believe I could be helped? Are you truly that naïve? I thought you were better than that cry baby Psyche, smarter than him too, but I guess I was wrong." Vi-138 shrugged it off. "Oh, Psy-chan, please do put those guns away, they'll only make a mess—" Vi-138 almost looked like he was going to flinch when Psy-420 cocked his gun, what could have resembled a deep sadness shone in his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up you crazy ass _virus_," Psy-420 threatened coolly, though he looked like he truly hated himself for having to say those words.

Izaya hugged Shizuo who had moved to stand beside him. Izaya's heart hurt. He felt bad for this couple; they cared for one another but no matter what, they truly could never be together. It was like a twisted, tragic love story.

Izaya looked back at the other couples who were now in their own little worlds.

Tsugaru was holding Psyche in his arms, listening as Psyche babbled on and on about some silly something or other, smiling as he did, looking as though nothing would please him more than hearing his endearing lover's voice.

Delic was holding Hibiya too, though Hibiya looked as though he wanted to slap Delic and to be let go, but he didn't put up a fight, he merely pouted in the man's arms as Delic placed kisses all along his neck and shoulder.

Sakuraya was blushing and giggling softly as Shitsuo courted him further, and Shitsuo had an adoring look in his eyes, as though Sakuraya was the definition of perfection and he wanted nothing more than to hold the gentle man in his arms forever.

Roppi and Tsuki were no longer holding hands, but Roppi was sitting between Tsuki's legs, leaning onto him with Tsuki's scarf around his neck and falling asleep. The couple looked content with how their lives were at that moment in time.

Izaya thought about him and Shizuo, how they're lives together started out at each other's throats and slowly, oh so slowly, morphed into the beautiful love they had today, how they had been through so many hardships just to get to where they were now.

Izaya turned back to the couple that had love for each other that they had to keep at bay; that they forced to the side, just to do what they were programmed to do. Wait a second…programmed…

"Shinra, if Vi-138 is just a mere virus…can't you reprogram him?"

Shinra had a dumbfounded look on his face for a moment before he slapped his forehead. "Ugh, why didn't _I_ think of that?"

Shizuo chuckled; the deep vibrations tickling Izaya's side, making him smile a little and lean more into his lover's hold. Izaya stifled a yawn and closed his eyes, still smiling.

"So wait, let me get this straight, you can fix Vi-138?" Psy-420 asked, hope leaking into his voice.

Shinra adjusted his glasses nervously. "Well, I can certainly try."

"Y-you can help me?" Vi-138 asked, looking shocked. "So, if you can change me, Psy-chan will stop trying to kill me? We can…we can be…together?"

Shinra smiled at the virus, happy to see he really did want to change, he wanted to be better, but most of all, he wanted to be with Psy-420.

Shizuo's heart went out to the couple, but Izaya was started to doze off in his arms.

"Shinra," Shizuo started, carefully picking up the passed out male in his arms. Izaya's head rested on Shizuo's chest, his ear against Shizuo's heart, the strong, steady beat lulling him into a deeper sleep. "Izaya's out for the next few hours, we're going to head home. Um, it was great meeting you all, we'll come back again soon and really get to know you." Shizuo turned to Vi-138 and Psy-420.

Psy-420 was still holding a gun to Vi-138's head and they both looked saddened by it. "I hope Shinra really can help you two, good luck," Shizuo gave a reassuring smile and left the apartment with his lover sleeping in his arms.

Shinra watched the door for a while before sighing sadly. "He didn't say bye to me…" He sighed once more.

_A/N This was merely written on a whim to have all the pairings together, I know it totally could have been better but, honestly, I've been writing this all day and my brain is fried._

_Anyway, tell me your thoughts! I don't know if I'm going to make this a one-shot or add additional chapters, however, if you feel I should add some more chapters, let me know!_

_~Cerise_


End file.
